In recent years, portable terminal apparatuses on which touch panels are mounted, for example, a smartphone, have been widely used. These portable terminal apparatuses include a lock function to prevent unintended input operations. In addition, in order to prevent an unauthorized operation by a third party, password authentication, pattern authentication, and the like are used to release the lock function (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Furthermore, in recent years, by using a wireless LAN function mounted in a portable terminal apparatus, it is possible to remotely control electronic devices such as a television apparatus and a recorder apparatus via the LAN (Patent Document 3).